Something About Those Eyes
by dauntlesspanem
Summary: Tobias and Tris were best friends in Abnegation. They were inseparable, but then Tobias stops talking to Tris. She doesn't know what she did, and he won't tell her. Shes even more hurt when he transfers to Dauntless. Two years later, on her choosing day she chooses Dauntless, but what if she sees Tobias again? Will they both still be able to hide their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first FanFic so please be nice **** Ill try and update everyday, but for now here is Chapter 1!**

**By the way, for the first chapter or two, Tris is 10 and Tobias is 12.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth. I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING**

Tris POV:

I'm not one to have many friends, well, any really. I mean there are my neighbors, Susan and Robert, but Susan is closer with Caleb than with me. Honestly, I'm pretty certain that she only reason she ever talks to me is because Caleb is my brother. Robert goes wherever Susan goes, so I see him often, although I never really talk to him, other than just to say 'hello'. I guess sometimes I wish that I had someone that I could confide in, or just someone to talk to. I know that being in Abnegation talking about yourself to others is considered selfish, but I just wish that there was someone else like me. Someone who understood how hard it was to live in a selfless place, when I wasn't.

Once a day I would walk around to see if anyone needed help, or so my parents said. The only reason I really ever did go was because I hated being cooped up in my dull boring house all day. I've been doing this for years, and the same thing happens every day. I walk in a slow circle around my house and near my school, and make my way home.

I finish my schoolwork at the same time that I do every other day, and make my way downstairs to the front door. I don't bother to say anything to Caleb, since I always walk at this time of day. I slowly drag my feet along and daydream about what it might be like to live somewhere that I could really by myself. Where I could finally-

I walk directly into something hard, and fall flat on the ground. I try and push myself up with my hands, but am met with the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen. I find myself getting lost in them and realize that his lips are moving.

He asked me something.

_Shoot._

"Sorry, what did you say?" I ask, trying to draw myself away from his eyes.

"Are you okay? You look a little dazed." Great. So you've noticed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I reply, dragging out the words still unable to look anywhere but his eyes. They look vaguely familiar, like I've seen them before at school or something. I can't seem to place a name on him though. "What's your name? You look familiar." I say, immediately regretting my curiosity.

He hesitates before saying, "Tobias." _Eaton_. He is Marcus's son. One of Abnegations leaders. Joy. I've only a complete idiot of myself.

"I'm Beatrice. My dad works for your dad. His name is Andrew Prior."

"I know." Huh? "My father and I have come to your house for dinner before." I knew I had seen him before! Still drawn in by his blue eyes I pull myself off of the ground completely, just realizing that I have been sitting on the ground the entire conversation.

"Well, I still have a little farther to walk home, would you like to join me?" I ask, mentally slapping myself for being so forward, yet silently praying that he says yes. I see a smile play on his lips as he nods his head. I smile, trying not to make it too obvious of how happy I am.

For the duration of the walk home, we just talk. I never knew how old he was, until he told me that he was 12. He is 2 years older than I am. I asked him about his life at home, but he strayed away from the topic. I wonder why. After that he asked me questions about my life, suddenly not wanting the focus to be on him. We are almost home at this point. He is so much like me. I have to know. "Do you ever feel, I don't know, like…like you don't belong here? Like maybe this isn't the right faction for you?" He pauses. I hope he doesn't think I'm weird.

"Sometimes. I've always kind of admired the Dauntless. How brave they are. Maybe I could fit in with them. They seem a bit vicious, but I think that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different."

Oh.

My.

_God._

He's just like me.

**Not really a cliffhanger. I guess this is the average length of a chapter. Some may be longer and some may be shorter but probably around this length. Please review! Tell me if you like it or how I can make it better, even if you hate it! I just want some feedback! Ill post chapter two today also just to get started with the story, but normally I will only post one update at a time! I hope you like the story!**

**dauntlesspanem**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm just posting Chapter 2 today because I want you to kind of get a sense for the story I'm going for here. I will keep writing the next few chapters so that I can post the chapters daily. I will write them all on the weekends and then post them during the week. I will be kind of busy because I will have school and stuff, so if I miss a day then I apologize in advance! I know I'm blabbing so let's get on with it! Here is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think that if I were Veronica Roth I would be writing a FanFiction about my own book? No I didn't think so. Therefore… all rights go to the wonderful Veronica Roth!**

_Previously:_

Oh.

My.

_God._

He's just like me.

Tris POV:

I stare at him for several seconds, probably way to long considering he seems to be getting uncomfortable.

I snap out of it.

"Wow," is the only word I can will myself to say.

"I know I'm different because I think like this in Abnegation, but am I really that weird?" I am such a moron. He thinks that _I _think that he is weird.

Boy is he wrong.

"No! I feel exactly the same! I feel like no matter what I do, I can't possibly be selfless enough. Every single day that I go to school I watch the Dauntless jump off the trains and I imagine what it would be like if I could be one of them." He smiles but it doesn't spread to his eyes. "After school, meet me by the office and we can walk home together. I mean, we only life two minutes away from each other. Then we can even go the playground or something… if you want…" I probably sound like a weird girl trying to get him to like me. In all honesty, all I want is a friend. I see his eyes glint against the suns reflection.

"I would love that," he replies, never taking his eyes off of mine.

**pAgE BreAk PaGe bReAk PagE brEaK pAGe BrEaK**

Tobias POV:

For the past week and a half, I have been walking home with Beatrice every single day. I'm really starting to like her. We have basically been connected at the hip. We do everything together, even though we have only known each other for 2 weeks. It still feels like it's been much longer than that.

I've been very cautious about how long I spend outside with her, because if I get home after Marcus gets home… I don't even want to think about it.

I just left Beatrice and am walking the short two-minute walk to my house. I can't get her out of my head. The way that her blonde hair flows just past her shoulders, and how her blue eyes… oh her eyes. She thinks that they are boring and greyish blue. But to me, I see so much more than that. They may not be piercing, but I can see her personality through them. How she can be kind and fierce at the same time. I love how she doesn't really care very much about what her classmates think, maybe that's because she never really had a friend before.

She told me that I was her best friend.

I smiled the entire day.

Even though I'm older than her, and I'm only 12, I'm really starting to have a crush on her. I would never tell her that though. I could never jeopardize our friendship with that information. I arrive at my front door at the same time that I always do. Marcus isn't home yet. Thank god. I walk up to my room with a small skip in my step, and the second my head touches my pillow, I am enclosed into darkness.

**pAgE BreAk PaGe bReAk PagE brEaK pAGe BrEaK**

Tris POV:

Tobias.

_Tobias._

I just love thinking about him. He makes me so happy. I told him that he was my best friend. He grinned so wide I think the Dauntless could have seen it. He's such a good listener. Of course, being me, I never stop blabbing. He never stops listening intently to everything I say. I'm still trying to get him to open up about his life at home, but whenever I talk about it, he just stays silent and glares at the ground. I try and brush it off, but I want to make sure that he is ok. His mom died a couple of years ago, so that must have been really hard for him. Maybe that's all that it is. Why am I so worried? That's all it is.

But is it?

I have to let it go. I can't make him tell me something that he isn't ready to tell me. I skip up the stairs and eventually fall asleep, thinking about those mesmerizing eyes.

_One Year Later_

Tris POV:

What is wrong with me? Tobias is my best friend! I can't have a crush on him! _But I do… _Shut up! No I don't. He's my best friend. Nothing more. There never will be anything more.

Right?

But, what if I want there to be something more…

Tobias POV

I've fallen.

Hard.

Beatrice just isn't like other girls. Everyone would probably tell me that it's just a crush because I'm only 13, but it's more than that. I can't stop thinking about her.

What's wrong with me?

I don't know… all I know is that she deserves to know about Marcus.

I'll tell her tomorrow. Right now I just have to get home.

I left a few minutes later than usual. Hopefully not too long.

I finally arrive at my house and almost trip over the air.

The lights inside the house are on, there is a car in the driveway, and a figure moving around inside.

Marcus is home.

**Okieee so that's Chapter 2! I will try and post Chapter 3 tomorrow, but I have to get ready for school… so I don't know if I am going to have time… but I hope you guys like it! I will keep writing and try and find time to update it! Also read my bio about what it says about story ideas and stuff like that! Pleeease review! Thanks guys!**

**dauntlesspanem**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Soo here is Chapter 3! I'll update as soon as I can, but during the week it may be more difficult. That's all… so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Previously_

I finally arrive at my house and almost trip over the air.

The lights inside the house are on, there is a car in the driveway, and a figure moving around inside.

Marcus is home.

Tobias POV

I know what's coming.

Whenever I'm late from anything, the same thing happens. That's not what I'm worried about. It's inevitable that he will ask why I was late. What do I tell him? I can't tell him the truth. If he finds out that I was out with Beatrice I would be risking her getting hurt, and I could never let that happen.

It may be worse for me, but I couldn't live with myself knowing that she got hurt, especially because of me.

I slowly walk to the door, trying to act as if I don't know what he will do to me.

I do.

The front door of the house makes a small noise as I turn the handle and step inside. Marcus is sitting at the table across from the door. I try and avoid eye contact with him as much as I can, but when he looks up from his work, his eyes look like black pits that bore into my soul.

"Where have you been, Tobias?" He spits out the words like venom.

"I was out." I reply, mentally screaming that he won't make me elaborate. He gives that look that can only be justified as something bad about to happen.

"Wait here," He orders me, looking at me like he no longer knows me. Boy do I wish that was true.

I lean against the wall next to the front door and wait. I know what will happen, I always do. That doesn't make it any easier. Right now, I'm just worried about Beatrice. Marcus will not hesitate to hurt her if he knows that's where I was. The only thing that I can do, is something that will hurt me and tear me up.

I can never see her again.

Marcus slowly walks down the stairs, looking like an animal attacking its prey. He stops 3 feet away from me, and begins to undo his belt buckle.

"This is for your own good…"

Tris POV

I have to figure out a way to get rid of these feelings for Tobias. I have absolutely no idea what to do. I'll just act like I always do and meet him by the office, walk home with him, and talk just like any other day. It will be fine. Right?

I have school this morning so I need to get ready. I put on my grey Abnegation clothes and walk into the kitchen for breakfast to be met with my mother cooking, my father reading the newspaper, and Caleb eating a bowl of scrambled eggs. I sit at the table in my usual chair, and have the same breakfast as Caleb. The two of us then get up, and walk to the bus stop. I only take the bus one way now that I walk with Tobias. On the way home we always giggle and laugh as we make our way through the Factionless sector. I just hope that I can act normal.

We arrive at school at the same time as any other day, and I make my way to my first hour class. Since Tobias and I are in different grades, I won't be in any classes with him, but I may see him across the hall. The school day seems to be never ending. I saw Tobias once, but he was hunched over and didn't look at me. When the classes are finally over, I walk happily to the office, surprised that I am first for once. That never happens. Tobias always gets here before I am. Maybe he just had to stay with a teacher, of he's just taking his time, for once. After several minutes of thinking, I realize that he still isn't there. Did he forget? No, he wouldn't do that. We've been walking home for over a year. He wouldn't just forget. I can't help but feel like something bad has happened.

I need to find Tobias. I walk outside of the building and see the back of his head slowly walking away. I chase after him, needing to find out what's wrong.

"Tobias!" I yell. I can tell that he heard me, but he doesn't look back at me I run even faster to catch up with him. I put a hand on his shoulder and he stops and looks away. "Where were you today? I waited for you but you never came…" My words begin to fade when I see the corner of a bruise on his right cheek. "Oh my god! What happened?" I demand.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He replies. If I wasn't standing a foot away from him I wouldn't have heard him.

"Why didn't you meet me at the office?" He looks down and I see the rest of the bruise. There is a purple-blue bruise covering most of his right cheek and his knuckles and red and blistered. "Tobias, did you get in a fight?" He shakes his head. He finally lifts his head to look into my eyes and I don't expect what I see. I see pain and hurt in them. I hope I'm not the one who put it there.

"You will always be my best friend. I'm sorry, Tris" _Tris?_ For the first time I smile.

"Tris?" I say. He nods and almost smiles. _Almost._

"It's more…Dauntless. It suits you." I blush at the ground. The smile disappears from his face as well when he says, "Goodbye." The smile disappears from my face. Why is he leaving? Did I do something wrong?

"Wait! What do you mean 'Goodbye'? Tobias! Please! Wait!" He keeps on walking and I am left in the middle of the field, alone.

Tobias POV

All day at school I try and avoid Beatrice. I don't want to make this any harder than it already is. I pass her in the hall, but I don't meet her eyes. At the end of the day, when I normally meet her at the office, I decide to take longer getting my books and walk out of the building without her. She must have seen at one point or another because I hear her yell out, "Tobias!" I pretend I didn't hear her and keep walking. I hear her footsteps behind me as she catches up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I stop and wait for the feeling in my shoulder to come back. I look up, just a little to see her face. She sees my bruise.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She looks genuinely scared for me. I feel horrible for what I am doing to her.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I say quietly, so that only she can hear it.

"Why didn't you meet me at the office?" I look down and to the side. She can probably see the rest of my bruise now. I try and hide my hands but she already saw them. Too late. "Tobias, did you get in a fight?" She asks me. For the first time since she came out I look up into her eyes. They are full of worry and concern. I wonder what mine look like.

"You will always be my best friend. I'm sorry, Tris." I had been thinking of that nickname for a while, but I guess now I had the guts to really tell her. 'Beatrice' didn't do justice to all of the unique things about her, and 'Tris' isn't an everyday name. You don't come across someone like her everyday either. She begins to smile. God, I love her smile.

"Tris?" She says, still smiling. I start to smile, but regret it, remembering that I can't talk to her anymore.

"It's more…Dauntless. It suits you." She smiles even more. I wish I could smile as much as she is. "Goodbye." I tell her. I turn to walk away, but not before I see her face. It looks so sad and hurt, and I hate myself for being the one to make it that way.

"Wait! What do you mean 'Goodbye'?" I can hear her voice cracking and I want to run over and hug her, but I can't. I can't put her in any danger with Marcus. "Tobias! Please! Wait!" I keep walking and staring at the ground. She doesn't follow me. I am such an idiot.

I just lost my best friend.

**A/N That took me a reeeally long time to write! It was really hard but it's finally done **** I hope you guys like Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow! I'll say more about the week in the Author's note then! Review and thanks for reading!**

**dauntlesspanem**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holaa okk so as promised, here is Chapter 4! School starts tomorrow :( so things will be kind of crazy for me. If I don't update every day, I promise to try and update at least three times between Monday and Friday, and then Saturday and Sunday. So hopefully there will be at least 5 updates a week! Also, I love reading the reviews that you guys give me, even if they are bad, so if you could take like 30 seconds and just write what you think about my story I will give you a pet unicorn.**

**Just kidding.**

**If I had a pet unicorn I would just keep it.**

**But…PLEASE review**

**I bet none of you are still reading this because I am blabbing and you are just skipping to the end because I'm annoying. **

**ANYWAY**

**Here's Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth doesn't have to go to school tomorrow. I do. Therefore, I am not Veronica Roth. I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.**

_Previously:_

I keep walking and staring at the ground. She doesn't follow me. I am such an idiot.

I just lost my best friend.

Tris POV:

My mind is completely blank. Tobias just basically told me that we can't be friends anymore. My one and only true friend hates me. Why else would he want to stop talking to me? I just don't know what I did. Maybe it's because I talk to much. I always thought that he enjoyed listening… He must have been a really good actor. Maybe it's because I was straight forward when we first met about walking home. He could have just said no then… oh no. What if he found out that I like him? He obviously doesn't like me back. That has to be why. I _knew_ that he could never find out. I knew that he would hate me if he knew. That's the only thing that makes sense. I'm so _stupid._ I must have slipped up and said something I shouldn't have. Or he noticed little things like a difference in how I look at him. Either way, he's gone and he hates me. And there's nothing I can do about. I finally come to this conclusion, crumple to the ground, hug my knees to my chest and silently begin to sob.

Tobias POV:

I feel horrible. I wish that I could have told her about Marcus. She would have thought that I would get hurt less and she would have understood. That's who she is. She is selfless enough to lose a best friend for protecting them.

That's what I did.

But I feel like a jerk. This is hurting me just as much as it is hurting her. Probably more because I know that I'm the one that hurt her, and I can't change it now. She will probably never want to talk to me again. She might not give me a chance to explain, ever. I wish I could have done this a different way.

Tris POV:

I don't know how long I sat there crying, but eventually I drag myself up because I know that I need to get home. The bus is long gone and I will be questioned about where I was when I get home. I wipe off my tears and start my journey home, alone.

**pAgE BreAk PaGe bReAk PagE brEaK pAGe BrEaK**

I finally arrive home. I stop outside the door trying to build myself up and be strong in front of my parents. When I open the door all of those thoughts go away. I close the door, slide my back down it and land in a heap in the floor. I put my hands over my eyes and cry. I'm not one to cry very much, but I can't help it. Tobias ended our friendship, and I may never see him again. Even if I do, things can never be the same. I don't know how long it will take for me to get over this, if I ever will. But I know that I will never forget him.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY it was really short! You probably hate me right now :( it was just a filler chapter because tomorrows chapter is going to be super long! I'm really sorry! I feel bad…which is why you get an extra-long chapter tomorrow! Sorry again! Please don't hate me! Leave reviews!**

**dauntlesspanem**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So school started today. My life officially sucks. Anyway, the updates will be a bit later because I can't update before school. I'm a slow poke and slow pokes don't like to wake up earlier than they need to. I hate mornings. That's ANOTHER reason why you won't get an update in the morning. Btw, this update is suuuper late in the day and I am reeeally sorry about that. I will try and update closer to when I just get out of school. I'm blabbing again. I really need to stop that. Review! Here's Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: School sucked the life out of me. I'm not feeling witty. Veronica Roth owns all the rights to this.**

_Previously:_

Tobias ended our friendship, and I may never see him again. Even if I do, things will never be the same. I don't know how long it will take for me to get over this, if I ever will. But I know that I will never forget him.

_Three years later_

Tris POV:

To this day I still miss Tobias. I guess I have tried to become closer with Susan and Robert, but it's not the same. They will probably both end up staying here, unless Robert decides to play the guitar with hippies in Amity. Susan still uses me for Caleb. They are such morons. They both like each other. _Obviously_. It's getting tiring watching them drool over each other when the other isn't looking then having them fall out of their chair when the other looks at them.

Don't get me wrong though, it's beyond hilarious.

Today is Aptitude Test day. Not for me though. I'm only 14. Only two years until I can be myself… It's Tobias's aptitude test today. I still cry over him to this day. We pass each other in the halls and I've noticed some more of those bruises. I wish I could just ask him what happened. But we aren't supposed to be friends anymore.

I'm really nervous about what he will do at the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow, but I don't know if I want him to stay or leave. I may never be sure. If he stays I'll have to deal with the awkwardness for two more years, and try and see if we can ever be friends again. Or, he can transfer, and I will be fine for two years. If he transfers I have a feeling I know where he would go.

That's where I would go.

Dauntless.

**pAgE BreAk PaGe bReAk PagE brEaK pAGe BrEaK**

School goes by slowly and is more boring than ever. I've been taking the bus with Caleb for the past 3 years, so I hurry to the bus stop. It carries me home and my legs bring me to my room where I close the door and flop on the bed. I should be doing chores, but I can't help but be scared of tomorrow. I fall into a deep sleep while thinking about it.

**pAgE BreAk PaGe bReAk PagE brEaK pAGe BrEaK**

My parents must have let me skip dinner because the next thing I remember is waking up to my alarm next to my bed beeping. I smack the off button and hurry over to change into my boring clothes.

Then I remember what day it is.

Tobias's Choosing Day. My father is a council member, so we go to the Choosing Ceremony every year. This is the only year I will pay attention.

I hurry downstairs and see what I usually see. My mother cooking, my brother eating, and my father reading the newspaper. I eat my usual breakfast of scrambled eggs and the four of us make our way to where the Choosing Ceremony will be held at school. We all take our seats and I try and find Tobias on the stage. I skip over many 16 year olds and my eyes find him. Actually, _his_. He was already looking at me. This is the first time we have made eye contact in years. His deep blue eyes show nervousness and…something else. Sorrow? No… what does he have to be sorry for?

Jeanine Matthews stands at the front of the stage and begins her usual speech. The go in reverse alphabetical order, so Tobias will be closer to the end. My eyes begin to wander around the room but snap back to the stage when I hear,

"Eaton, Tobias" I watch him carefully as he walks to the 5 bowls. He accepts the knife and cuts into his hand. He barely even flinches. I see him breathe deeply, hold his hand up, and hear the coals sizzles as his blood meets them.

He chose Dauntless.

**pAgE BreAk PaGe bReAk PagE brEaK pAGe BrEaK**

Tobias POV:

After the Choosing Ceremony, I try and get as far away from my father as I can and as close to Tris as possible. I have to say goodbye. But I am carried away by the large crowd of Dauntless yelling and cheering. 

The last thing I see of her are her grey-blue eyes staring into mine. One. Last. Time.

_Two years Later_

Tobias POV:

Today is Tris' Choosing Day. I honestly don't want to watch the Choosing Ceremony to find out who I have to train this year, and it will only hurt more to see where she goes. She's selfless enough to stay in Abnegation, but she never seemed happy there. Maybe Erudite, if they weren't so power hungry. She lies too much to be Candor. I would pay money to see Tris survive a day in Amity. Maybe she'll come here. I hope she does. I could finally explain myself to her. But she might stay in Abnegation.

I just don't know.

Tris POV:

I have an aptitude for three factions. _Three_. Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless. I know I won't go to Erudite. I don't think I could ever fit in with them. I have been waiting for this day when I could leave for so many years, but now that its here, I don't know if I can. If I go to Dauntless, maybe I will see Tobias. I doubt it though. Even if I did, he hates me and would never talk to me. Thinking back to all of our good times over the years, has made me love him. I mean I hate him for what he did to me, but that hatred has been slipping away. I've gotten over most of it, but I still love him. I shouldn't because that's probably why he stopped hanging out with me, but I do. I wish he felt the same way.

My parents and I walk to the Choosing Ceremony room and I walk to the stage. I stand next to Caleb who will go before me. They begin to call out names and I zone out until Caleb's name is called. I can tell he will choose Abnegation. He has always been the more selfless one of the two of us. He walks to the bowls, and sprinkles his blood in the Erudite bowl.

What? If my selfless brother can't even stay in Abnegation how can I? I need to leave. I am selfish. I am brave.

I am Dauntless. My blood sizzles on the coals and I know that I cannot take back my decision. After everyone has chosen their faction, the Dauntless begin cheering and running towards the train tracks.

Oh my god.

They expect us to jump onto a moving train.

_Calm down. You are no longer Beatrice. You are Tris. You are Dauntless. _I tell myself over and over again. I see the train in the distance and begin running, chanting the same lines to myself. I don't remember having my feet leave the ground, but I feel the wind against my skin as I pull myself into the train car.

I did it. Now I'll just have to get _off_ the train. I girl with dark skin stands near me. I stand near the door and trip a little. I almost fall out when I feel an arm clamp around mine. I turn around and see the girl holding me from falling out. I give her a small smile and peep out, "Thank you."

"Well I couldn't just let you fall out. I would be letting a potential friend fly out the window. Literally." She smiles. "I'm Christina."

"Tris," I say back, hoping to sound as confident as she does.

"When we get off will you help me? I just… don't know if I can do it again unless someone drags me." I nod back at her. When I realize they are jumping off, I grab her hand and count to three.

"One… Two…Three!" I pull her out and leap onto a rooftop. We walk to where the crowd of people is gathered in the middle of the rooftop. I man stands at the front and starts talking.

"The entrance to the Dauntless Compound is down there. In order to get to it, you must jump." Jump off a well over 50 story building? Dauntless is different than I expected. "Who's first?" I step forward and take off my jacket.

"Oooh a _Stiff's _flashing some skin. Scandalous!" Anger boils inside of me as I throw my jacket at him. I smirk at the look on his face. I walk to the edge of the building, and feel the wind on my body. I don't think, I just bend my knees, and jump. I get a rush of excitement as I fall to whatever lies at the bottom. My thoughts drift to Tobias and I wonder if I will see him here. He probably has a girlfriend. I would be to jealous to go anywhere near them if I saw them. I don't even realize I am not in the air until I feel something wrap around me. A net. There was a net at the bottom. It is a 15-20 foot drop from the net to the ground but there is someone at the bottom to catch me. I can't see anything more than the fact that he is a man. I roll of the side of the net and feel arms wrap around me. I get a tingling feeling at his touch, the feeling I got only when Tobias would hug me or shove me or make any contact with me. I look up from the ground and see the deep blue mesmerizing eyes that I've been missing for 5 years.

Tobias.

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is really long (for me at least). ALMOST 2,000 WORDS! I didn't show Tris' aptitude test because I couldn't think of a way to put my own spin on it and everyone does that so I decided to be DIFFERENT! Soo 2 Choosing Ceremonies in 1 chapter? Yup that's just because I'm awesome. Chapter 6 tomorrow!**

**dauntlesspanem**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my god guys! I am so so sorry! I haven't updated since Monday! School has been super crazy and my teachers are giving us so much homework and we need all of our supplies and it's just absolutely insane for me! I have had so much to do and not enough time for everything and I haven't had time to write my FanFiction! I am finally able to write it now for you guys! Please don't hate me! I will update Saturday and Sunday, but the weekdays are wild cards depending on how many chapters I write on the weekends and how much extra time I have. I also start my extracurricular activities next week… so there might not be a lot of time for updating. I WILL TRY MY BEST! I am soo sorry again for such a long wait! Plus I left you on a sucky cliff hanger… I'm the worst… IM SORRY BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for the amazing reviews! You guys are the best! Please review and enjoy! Here's Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I own nothing blaaaaaaah**

Tris POV:

Tobias.

My best friend from when I was 10.

Tobias.

The boy that I could tell everything to.

Tobias.

The only boy that I ever truly loved.

Tobias.

The boy who broke my heart.

Is holding me in his arms.

The last thing I remember is falling out of the net and being caught. His dark blue eyes make me forget everything that ever happened between us. My eyes focus on all of his features. His eyes, his nose that hooks just at the end, his lips. I almost want to make the space between us close and see what it would feel like to have his lips on mine. _Almost_. We just stare at each other for a few seconds until I begin to move out of his arms. I can almost vaguely hear him mumble "Tris," but I might have been imagining it. Ever since he called me that I have been wanting to be called that all the time. It's a new faction, no one here knows me, except Tobias. I can be remade here.

I step back a bit, so there is a foot in between us. I can't stop looking at his eyes. Everything else about him has changed. He's grown, a lot. But his eyes have stayed the same. We are still staring at each other, but look away when the female next to us asks me,

"What's your name, Stiff?" I wince at the use of my faction's nickname. I glare at her.

"Tris." I say firmly.

"Make the announcement, Four." She says, turning her attention to Tobias. Four? What is that supposed to mean?

"First Jumper- Tris!" Tobias shouts. A crowd of Dauntless cheer, and I picture myself being among them, once initiation is over. I look over at Tobias, to find that he is already staring at me. For the first time, I can't read his emotions on his face. I feel like he is trying to tell me something, but I don't know what. It try and put a look of confusion on my face, but the realization of that I just jumped off an over 50 story building, is just now settling in. I find myself shaking. Have I been doing that this whole time? My thoughts are interrupted by a scream and a flash of blue landing in the net. The girl I met at the top of the building. Christina. Tobias catches her fall from the net and I feel a pang of jealousy, yet try and suppress it. Once all of the transfers and Dauntless-born have landed on the ground, Tobias speaks.

"You have all completed the first step in initiation. The entrance to the Dauntless compound is back here." He uses his instructor voice as he speaks and I feel like I am meeting a new person. "My name is Four, I'll be your instructor during initiation," he says pointing his attention towards the transfers. Great. I'll get to spend 10 hours a day with him for a month. I hope that we can be friends again. I can't let myself slip up again around him. I think that's what happened. That's still the only explanation I've come up with. Maybe it was something else… That thought goes through my head every day. My thoughts are cut short when Christina asks,

"Four, like the number?" Tobias, or _Four_, snaps his attention towards her.

"Yes. Have you got a problem with that?" Her eyes widen and she shakes her head, fast. "Good. Moving on. If we keep walking, we will enter The Pit-"

"The Pit? Clever name," Christina says while smirking. She doesn't learn things fast does she. He walks over to her, and since he is so much taller than her, towers over her.

"Listen. If I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have transferred to their faction. What's your name?" 

"Chr-Christina" She stutters.

"It would be in your best interest to keep your mouth shut, unless your being spoken to." She nods and he backs away from her. This is a side of Tobias that I have never seen before. I hope Dauntless hasn't turned him into something that he isn't…

**pAgE BreAk PaGe bReAk PagE brEaK pAGe BrEaK**

Tobias showed us around the Dauntless, then led us to the dormitory. I sit on my bed and think. _Does he remember me?_ _Did he really say my name earlier?_ I need to find out. But I can't. He broke my heart 5 years ago, and I've never really forgiven him. I try and tell myself that everything between us is okay, and that it shouldn't be awkward, but I would be lying. I can't talk to him. I can't let him get close to me again, or he _will _break my heart, just like he did. Obviously, I'll train with him…but I can't do anything other than that. I have to avoid him at all costs. I can't myself become absorbed in him.

Tobias POV:

I can't believe it. Tris is in my initiate class. In the back of my mind I almost knew that it would happen. I'm glad that she's here…and it's obvious that she remembers me… but I know that things will be awkward. I need to talk to her. That's obvious. But will she let me? Will she let me explain why I hurt her, and myself, so many years ago? I don't even realize that my legs are moving until I'm at the initiates dorms. I don't know what to say to her… _Oh hey. Remember me? Yeah, the guy that broke your heart 5 years ago? Why don't we just forget about that and move on, how 'bout it?_ Yeah, right. Oh well. I'll just wing it.

I turn the knob to the door and push it open. All of the initiates are scattered around the room. I can already see friendships forming. Tris stands in the corner with Little Miss Candor, whatever her name is. Before I can stop myself I speak. "Tris?" She doesn't look at me. _I can't imagine why not…_ **(sarcasm btw) **"Tris." I say, more firmly this time. She looks up, but doesn't meet my eyes.

"Mm?" She mumbles.

"Can I talk to you?"

Tris POV:

Great. What do I do now? If I say no, Christina will ask why, and she'll know when I am lying. I'd also rather not tell my life story to someone I've known for 3 hours, so against everything my brain is telling me, I get up, and follow Tobias outside. He grabs my arm and pulls me into an unfamiliar hallway with no one their. I can feel his stare on me, but I refuse to look up and meet his eyes. I _won't _look up at him.

I look up at him.

His eyes are filled with sadness and worry and concern. I wish I could pull him into a hug and have him whisper to me and have us just stand and hold each other. But we can't. I hate him. I have to hate him. I can't let him see any trace of feelings for me.

I wait for him to say something. I will not be the first to talk.

"Tris," he says quietly. He reaches his arm out to touch me, and even though I want him to more than anything, I pull my arm out of his reach. His hand flops back to his side.

"Don't," I say. I look at the floor. I don't know what to say.

"I know that this is the last possible thing that you want to hear from me but… I'm-"

"Tobias- Four- Whatever your name is. Don't say you're sorry. If you were sorry… you wouldn't have done it in the first place. I don't want to talk to you now, and I may never want to talk to you. So don't try and make me. Just pretend like nothing happened. Your my instructor. That's all this is."

"Tris, please. Let me explain…"

"Explain what?" I demand. I'm practically yelling. I lower my voice. "Why you broke my heart into a million pieces that day you left me in the middle of the field. I know why you did it to, I'm not an idiot."

"No, Tris, you don't know. That's why I have to-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear any of your excuses. I'd say I'm sorry… but I have nothing to be sorry for. You do. But I don't want you to say that to me. I don't want you to ever say anything to me." And with that, I walk away, with tears stinging my eyes, and leave him in the hall, just like he left me in the field.

**Ok guys… so chapter 6 FINALLY arrived. I know it was a long week. You will get an update tomorrow and Sunday. HOPEFULLY on Monday and throughout the week… but I make no promises! I am so sorry about all of the waiting! I don't like torturing you guys, but I am a fan of cliffhangers so… I'm apologizing now… Please review! Love you guys! Thanks for all of the follows and favorites! **

**dauntlesspanem**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys so here is Chapter 7! I had my friend's birthday party tonight and I have homework that I didn't do yesterday… BUT UPDATING IS MORE IMPORTANT! Just kidding… Or am I? Anywaaaay I got several reviews about what Tris said to Tobias… I know guys… I suck… BUT I HAVE A PLAN DON'T WORRY. I don't really know what else to write in this, so I'm just gonna end it here. HERE IS THE MAGICAL CHAPTER 7!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

Tobias POV:

She will never listen to me, will she? She's always been stubborn… I've always loved that about her… _Shut up, Tobias. She hates you_. I have to do what she says. Maybe if I listen to her, she'll let me talk to her. Eventually.

I miss her. I've missed her for 5 years. The way she has a mind of her own, and the way she sticks up for herself. The way that she's selfless _and_ brave without realizing it. I love everything about her… But she refuses to listen to me. I can never show her how much she means to me. Tris will never know that I did what I did to protect her. How it hurt me as much as it hurt her…

I need to snap out of it. I can't have feelings for Tris anymore. She's right. I am her instructor, and she is my initiate. Nothing more. I need to tell myself that, or else I'll end up doing something stupid. Maybe doing something stupid would be better…

Tris POV:

I walk away from a gaping Tobias with a million thoughts racing through my mind. _Why did I do that? I'm an idiot. I don't hate him as much as I should. Or as much as I just said I did. I wish we would run after me and hug me until all of my worries are gone. _But he doesn't. I reach the end of the hall and stop. I turn around and stare into his eyes. I step forward but stop myself from continuing. I back up and run in the opposite direction. I have to get over Tobias. Well, at least forget about him. Hopefully, initiation will be able to do that for me. Well… once I get past the fact that he is my instructor.

Thoughts like this go through my head until I get back to the dormitory. There are more beds than people, and being the lucky person I am, get to sleep right next to the loudest crier the world has ever met. I feel bad for him that he is so sad and that he misses home so much. But we all need sleep… and that is something that you do NOT want to deprive a girl of. My thoughts drift back to Tobias, and I dream of when we were younger and there was no drama in our lives…

**pAgE BreAk PaGe bReAk PagE brEaK pAGe BrEaK**

Tobias POV:

I didn't get much sleep last night. Tris always worked her way back into my brain, and when I thought about Tris, I never stopped. She's keeping me up at night. I don't know what to do. I just wish that she would let me talk to her. I'll be optimistic though. If I'm not, I don't know what will happen to me.

Somehow, Tris exits my thoughts as I shower and get dressed. I stop by the cafeteria to get breakfast and head to the training room. On the way there I hear a familiar voice.

"…snap out of it!" Then a smack. I can't make out much of what she's saying, but I know who it is. Tris. "… idiot…" Then it's silent and I hear footsteps coming towards me. I pretend like I am walking in her direction but I don't move quickly enough. She rounds the corner and walks directly into me. I smile as I remember the first time we met.

"How is it that we always end up meeting like this?" The way that we are standing I am holding onto her arms and her head isn't quite at my level. I can almost see a smile on her lips, but she fights it off.

"Uh… I have to go." She says quickly. "You know… training…" she drags out the words.

"Oh, yeah. Right. I'll walk with you."

"No thanks. I'm fine. See you in a few." And with that, she walks off. Great. Now she won't even stay in the same hallway with me for more than 2 minutes.

What am I going to do?

Tris POV:

I'm sitting on the floor in a deserted hallway. Guess what I'm thinking about? Ding ding ding! Tobias. Everything I loved about him. _Love about him. _"Snap out of it!" I say to myself, smacking a hand over my mouth realizing I said that out loud. I hope no one heard me.

I go back to daydreaming about Tobias.

I wish he would hold me and play with my hair. I wish his lips were on mine. I wish I had never told me to leave my alone. "I'm such an idiot." I whisper. I check the time and see that it is almost time for training. I stand up from my spot and round the corner, smacking into something. Of course, it's Tobias. He holds my arms to keep me from falling.

"How is it that we always end up meeting like this?" He asks me. A smile plays on my lips as I remember how we first met. I force it away.

"Um… I have to go." I tell him quietly. I'm getting tingles where his skin meets mine and I feel like my knees are about to collapse from under me. "You know… training…" I say the words slowly as if I'm holding onto them and don't want to let go.

"Oh, yeah. Right. I'll walk with you." Yes. _Yes. _YES.

"No thanks. I'm fine. See you in a few." I AM A MORON. I wanted to say yes, but it's as if my brain and my mouth aren't connected. I hurry off to the training room where I end up being the first one there. I still have time before everyone gets here so I head to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me, lean against the door, and sink to the floor. I want, no I _need_ Tobias. I don't know what I'm going to do. After everything that I have said to him, I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't pursue me anymore. I hope that he will. Maybe my mouth will actually grow ears and listen to my brain telling it what to do. I doubt that will happen. Once the weight of everything that has happened today sinks in, I put my face in my hands and quietly begin to cry.

**Okay guys! Pretty short… but I had MAJOR writers block. I know what I am going to do, but I need a few more chapters before that… so I'm sorry in advance for my upcoming sucky chapters. That was Chapter 7! Love you guys! Leave reviews and stufffffffff so yeah! Hopefully I will update tomorrow, but it's super late and I wrote this chapter as I was falling asleep… let's hope that I didn't forget to type too many words. Oh well! Hopefully it will kind of make sense. If not, that's just how I roll! 3!**

**dauntlesspanem**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok guys! Chapter 8 is here! I normally wouldn't do this, but I really appreciated this! Arielle007 gave me the nicest review! Thank you soo much! And thanks for the recommendation! (I like that part too!) Anyways… it's Sunday… that means tomorrow is Monday… and that means school ****. It also means that dance starts for me, because I take classes, and that means I'll be EVEN BUSIER! I'm sorry guys! I will try and write like 6 chapters today so then I will have them all done and then try and post them throughout the week, but I don't know if I will be able to. I promise to try! Thanks for reading! Here's Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I were Veronica Roth. Do you think Veronica Roth would wish to be herself? Neither do I. I'm not Veronica Roth. SO I OWN NOTHING  
**

_Previously:_

Once the weight of everything that has happened today sinks in, I put my face in my hands and quietly begin to cry.

Tobias POV:

I don't know what I am going to do. Tris can't stand me. She won't even look at me! I have to figure out a way for her to know what happened. Maybe she shouldn't hear it from me…

**pAgE BreAk PaGe bReAk PagE brEaK pAGe BrEaK**

When I arrive at the Training Room, there aren't any initiates inside yet. I'm surprised because Tris said she was headed here. I set up what we will be doing today when I think I hear something. I stop what I am doing and listen carefully. It sounds like… someone crying? But from where? I follow the faint sounds of the crying until I realize that it is coming from the bathroom. I wiggle the knob, but the door won't budge.

"Hello?" Comes a voice from the other side of the door.

"Tris?" I say, completely losing my instructor voice. Why is she crying? "What's going on? Are you okay?" It's silent for a moment.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine." I say. "Then I'll talk." I begin before she can reply. "I'm sorry. For everything. For leaving you in that field that day and for never explaining myself. I want to explain it to you. Please let me explain, Tris. I don't want to imagine the things you may have told yourself about why I ignored you, but they are all wrong. I promise. Tris, I don't want to tell you this while standing outside a bathroom door. Please come out and talk to me. Tris, _please._" I'm practically begging at this point. This is not like me. I am Four, the Dauntless Prodigy. Not some character in some sappy love story.

"Tobias," I hear her whisper.

"Yes?" I say in a soft voice.

"There's nothing to explain." YES THERE IS TRIS. "You found out… and…"

"Found out what?"

"Don't make me say it." She says. Okay… I am officially lost.

"Tris, what are you talking about?" I hear her slam her head against the door.

"Tobias, don't play dumb with me."

"Tris, I'm not pretending. Please."

"That… I love you."

Tris POV:

I silently cry against the door, into the palms of my hands. It must not have been that silently because I begin to hear footsteps coming towards the door. The door knob rattles, but I remembered to lock it, so whoever it is can't get in.

"Hello?" I say, before I can stop myself.

"Tris?" Tobias. Great. He sounds different though. He doesn't sound like 'Instructor Four' like he did yesterday. He sounds gentle. "What's going on? Are you okay?" He asks me.

"I don't want to talk to you." Given that he's the reason I'm crying, I would rather not embarrass myself even more by letting him know that.

"Fine." Thank god. "Then I'll talk." Here we go… "I'm sorry. For everything. For leaving you in that field that day and for never explaining myself." I'm sure you are Tobias, just sure. "I want to explain it to you. Please let me explain, Tris. I don't want to imagine the things you may have told yourself about why I ignored you, but they are all wrong." Yeah, right. "I promise. Tris, I don't want to tell you this while standing outside a bathroom door. Please come out and talk to me. Tris, _please._" I really don't want to talk about this. I don't want to hear him say it.

"Tobias," I whisper.

"Yes?" Comes his voice from the other side of the door.

"There's nothing to explain." I slowly. "You found out… and…" I can't do this.

"Found out what?" He's got to be joking.

"Don't make me say it." I tell him. He can't make me say this to him.

"Tris, what are you talking about?" Oh. My. God. I can't believe he's pretending like this!

"Tobias, don't play dumb with me."

"Tris, I'm not pretending. Please." I take a deep breath. I guess it's now or never. Although I wish it were never. This should be easy. He already knows.

"That… I love you."

**AND THUS IS BORN A FOURTRIS STORY. Just kidding. WE'VE GOT A WAYS TO GO BEFORE THAT STUFF. Well… kind of. Anyways. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I figured that you might, but what do I know? I will try my best to update as much as possible this week, but I can't promise anything. You may get an update tomorrow, but you may not get one until Friday. I'm sorry! Thanks for reading though!**

**dauntlesspanem**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! You probably didn't expect an update during the week, but then I didn't update on Friday OR yesterday! I am soo sorry guys! I was super busy during the week and on Friday, and yesterday I had 2 hours of dance in the morning, then a lesson, and then I took a 5 hour nap because I couldn't move. BUT CHAPTER 9 IS HERE! Since I suck like poo… I promise that you WILL get an update tomorrow! I PINKIE PROMISE! If I don't update… then you can feed me to wolves. How does that sound?**

**Here's Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: VERONICA ROTH IS PERFECT. I'm not cuz I didn't update. So I'm not her, am I? If I'm not her, than how can I own Divergent? EXACTLY I CAN'T**

Tris POV:

I can't believe I just told him that. I just admitted to him that I love him, when I've barely admitted it to myself. I wish that I could rewind the past 5 minutes and duct tape my mouth shut so that I don't say anything.

One can only dream.

Tobias stays silent on the other side of the door. I wish he would just _say_ something already. But if I were in his position, I wouldn't know what to say either. I open my mouth to say something, but I realize I have no idea what to say. Maybe he left…

I begin to wipe the wetness off of my cheeks and stand up. I look in the mirror and see just how horrible I actually look. My hair looks like I just walked through I hairdryer the size of an elevator, and my cheeks look like I just took a shower. I grab some paper towels and wipe off my cheeks, and smooth my hair down with some water. I figure that Tobias already left right now and open the door. I jump when I am met with his deep blue eyes.

"Tobias… I-" I am cut off when he envelopes me in his arms and hugs me. At first I am too shocked to move. Then I relax into him and wrap my arms around him. I don't know how long we stand there holding each other- 2 minutes, 10 minutes, I don't care. Time slows down as he holds me and when we both start to pull away, I suddenly miss the warmth of his arms around me. Our eyes meet and I find myself being unable to bring my eyes away from his. He lifts up his hand and pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. I press my cheek into the palm of my hand.

"I'm sorry, Tris." For the first time in years, I smile at him. Not a huge grin that spreads all the way across my face, but a smile that tells him everything I want it to.

_I forgive you._

I don't know if I do, or if I just want to get over it, but I want him to know how much I care for him, how much I always have. He looks like he's thinking hard about something, but we both jump when the door to the training room slams. He walks out from the hallway before I do, and I follow a minute later. All of the other initiates begin to trickle in.

"The first thing you'll learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." Tobias says in his 'Instructor Four' voice, much different than the one I heard just minutes before.

Tobias gives each of us a gun. It feels strange in my hands. Like it doesn't belong there. Honestly, I never thought that I would hold a gun. But a lot of my expectations about my life changed when I chose Dauntless. Everyone begins firing at targets. I aim my gun at the target, click the bullet into place, and fire. The recoil makes me stumble backwards a few steps. I don't know where my bullet went, but it sure as heck didn't hit the target. I fire again, and this time I am ready for the recoil. I fall back a little, but not as much as the first time. As I stumble though, I trip over something laying on the ground, and just before I hit the ground, a pair of strong arms catches me. I am pushed back up to a standing position, and turn around to see the face attached to those arms.

Of course.

Tobias.

A smile plays on his lips, and he keeps on walking.

I continue shooting, not _once_ hitting the target. A blonde boy, I think his name is Will, from Erudite speaks up. 

"You know, statistically speaking, you should have hit the target at least _once_ by now, even by accident."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," he replies. "I think you're actually defying nature."

I turn back to my target. I click the bullet into place, and I fire. This time I'm ready for the recoil, and it shows. There's a bullet hole at the edge of the target.

Maybe I will be able to fit in here.

**pAgE BreAk PaGe bReAk PagE brEaK pAGe BrEaK**

We all head out to lunch after we finish shooting. I hear Christina talking to another boy, I think his name is Al, but I'm not really paying attention. My thoughts drift to Tobias. After this morning, I feel different around him. Like there could actually be a chance that he feels the same way about me. Maybe I'm just imagining it…

At a table near ours, I see 2 Erudite transfers, Edward and Myra. Myra pauses to kiss Edward, and he kisses her back. I grit my teeth. Do they have to do that in public? But another part of my brain tells me to stop. I've only seen a few kisses in my life, and I've certainly never kissed anyone. I wonder what it would feel like to have someone's lips pressed against mine. I wonder what it would feel like to have _Tobias's_ lips pressed to mine. I finish eating my lunch with thoughts like this racing through my head.

**pAgE BreAk PaGe bReAk PagE brEaK pAGe BrEaK**

After lunch, Tobias leads us to a different room. All around the room are black punching bags hanging from the ceiling. Tobias tells us that we will be learning how to fight. Will we be fighting each other? I push the thought from my mind. Tobias demonstrates several techniques and sends us away to practice them on our own. I begin to punch and kick the punching bag, and it stings on my hands and feet. Tobias goes around the room giving everyone advice on what to do to get it to move more. Mine is barely budging. Tobias stops in front of me. My breath catches in my throat.

He walks behind me.

"You don't have much muscle." Well thanks. "Which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." He does something that shocks me. He presses a hand to my stomach. I can feel his warmth radiating off of his body. I want to lace his fingers with mine and press my hand on top of his to keep it there. I want to melt into him and just have him hold me. He snaps me out of my daze with his quiet voice. "Never forget to keep tension here." He gently lifts his hand and keeps walking. I suddenly miss his hand on me and wish it were still there. I stop and breathe for a few seconds before I keep practicing.

**pAgE BreAk PaGe bReAk PagE brEaK pAGe BrEaK**

Four dismisses us for dinner and Al speaks up.

"I want to get a tattoo." Great. I know where this is going.

"Of what?" Will asks. He shugs.

"I don't know. Of anything. I just want to feel like I'm really Dauntless. That I've officially left my old faction. Stop crying about it." Everyone is silent. "I know you've heard me."

"Yeah, learn to quiet down will you?" Christina pokes his elbow. "Your right though. We're half in half out right now. If we want to be all in, we need to look the part, not just act like it." That's what I was afraid of.

"No, no and no. I will not pierce my face or dye it a strange color. Not. Going. To. Happen."

"What about your bellybutton?" She asks. I glare at her.

"Or your nipple?" Will says. I smack him. We keep walking until Christina pull me into a clothing store and tells Will and Al that we will meet them at the Tattoo Parlor.

"What's wrong with my clothes? I'm not wearing grey anymore."

"They are ugly and gigantic. Just let me help you. If you don't like what I put you in, you never have to wear it again. I promise."

Christina puts me in a knee-length black dress. It makes me look older than 12, but not by much. Then she comes towards me with a black pencil. What is that?

"Eyeliner." She says, as if reading my mind.

"You aren't going to make me look pretty, you know." Maybe if I was pretty Tobias wouldn't have left to begin with.

"Who cares about pretty? I'm going for noticeable." She applies the eyeliner to my eyes, and I stare at my reflection. My eyes are no longer a dull bluish-grey. They are piercing. I feel like a new person. I feel like Tris.

"See… you're striking?" I smile at her.

"Let's go watch Al get tattooed. I may have left Abnegation, but I still don't want the focus on me for too long. We race down a narrow path until we get to the tattoo parlor. I look at the different pictures on the wall. My eyes stop at a picture of a bird in flight.

"It's a raven," says a voice behind me. I turn around to see Tori. "Well hello there. Never thought I'd see you again. Beatrice, is it?"

"Tris, actually." I say to her. She smiles at me. "Do you work here?"

"I do. I just took a break to administer the Aptitude Test." She stops. "I recognize that name, Tris. You were the first jumper, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was."

"Well done." I nod my head at her.

"Thank you." Then I remember something. She told me about what I am. She said it was dangerous. _Divergent._ What does it mean? She has to know, or else she wouldn't have told me. I need to talk to her. "I need to talk to you sometime… about…something."

"I don't think that would be wise. I helped you as much as I could, now you have to continue on your own." I don't know what to do now. "Want a tattoo?" She asks me. I think for a minute. I nod.

"Three of these flying birds," I reply, as I mark their path of flight- towards my heart. The ravens. One for each member of my family that I left behind.

**OKAY THAT'S CHAPTER 9! I wanted to do Tobias's POV during this chapter, but then it was mega super long and I get lazy. Well, it's long for me. I know, it's not the best chapter, but soon! I promise! I had to dig out my copy of Divergent from my box of dusty things. JUST KIDDING. I re-read Divergent like, every other week. It may or may not have been right under my pillow… You WILL get another update tomorrow! Review! Love you guys!**

**dauntlesspanem**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heeeey guys! As promised… ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY! I'M NOT GETTING FED TO WOLVES YAY! Anyway… I just wanted to say that I know that the last chapter had a lot of things that were word for word, and I'm just telling you, in case you don't know… I DIDN'T MAKE UP THOSE LINES VERONICA ROTH DID! So… just letting you know… Also, most chapters don't have word for word, but the last chapter was a filler chapter. Kind of. anYwAyS, Chapter 10!**

**BTW, School still sucks. Thanks for asking.**

**Disclaimer: I'll spell it out for you. V-E-R-O-N-I-C-A R-O-T-H O-W-N-S E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G**

**You asked for it… so HERE YA GO**

Tobias POV: **you're welcome **

Tomorrow, the fights begin. There is an odd number of people, so one will sit out. I can't imagine standing by and watching Tris get hurt. She can't fight tomorrow. But she has to fight the day after, and if Eric has anything to do with it, it won't be pretty. I make the list of the fights in the order that they will go, and show them to Eric. He is hesitant to let Tris sit out, but gives in eventually. I can tell that he wants her to fight, but he is sadistic and loves watching other people get hurt. But it almost seems like he's watching Tris… more than the others. Is she… no. She can't be… _But I am_. Shut up Tobias. But if she is…_Divergent_… I have to protect her even more than I thought. I'll find out in the simulations whether she is or not.

Please don't be Divergent, Tris. Please.

pAgE BreAk PaGe bReAk PagE brEaK pAGe BrEaK

The next morning I get ready and head to the training room. The initiates come in with huge bags under their eyes. I start rambling on about the fights and the pairings, but honestly, I'm not paying attention to what I'm saying. I'm focusing on Tris. She looks like she's trying to hide the fact that she's scared. She isn't doing a very good job.

I list the pairings and the order in which they will all fight. I call up Will and Al, and then go to stand in the corner while Eric supervises. I don't think that's the best idea, but I'm just not myself today. I can't stop thinking about what Tris said to me yesterday. _That… I love you_. It was like my mouth was glued shut and I was unable to say anything to her. _I love you too_. But no. Of course not. I have a feeling that she wouldn't believe me though. Then I remember something. _You found out…and…_ She thinks that I stopped talking to her because I found out that she liked me. I want to tell her the truth… but I don't know how. What will she say? What will she do? I will tell her… by the end of initiation. I have to. If I don't, I may not see her again.

This could be my last chance.

Tris POV:

I watch as the fights continue, and see Al knock Will out cold. After that I zone out until I hear Christina yelling. Oh no… is she… surrendering? With Eric here? Eric pulls Christina off her feet and out the door. We all race to catch up with them. I am at the back of the group, but I push my way to the front when I realize that we are at the Chasm.

"You will hang over the railing and hold on for 5 minutes, and I will forget your cowardice. If you cant…well…" His voice trails off. Oh my god… I knew Eric was bad… but I didn't realize he was this bad. He is a leader of my new faction, and he is willing to make someone risk falling to their death because they stepped down in a fight? I slowly begin to back away and run into Tobias on the way there. All of my thoughts are gone from my mind. All I can focus on are his eyes and his lips.

"Tris I-" Before I even think about what I'm doing, I race forward and hug him. He stumbles back a bit, probably shocked, and then hugs me back. I bury my face in his shoulder and stand on my toes. My feet are barely touching the ground anymore. The way his body feels against mine makes me forget everything. I just want to stay here forever. I slowly put my feet all the way on the ground and pull just my head back. I keep my arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands are firmly planted on my waist. Then I remember why I was upset.

"Tobias…" I whisper. He looks me right in the eye. His harsh instructor face is gone, and replaced with a soft look that can only mean one thing. He cares about me. He picks up one of his hands and pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Tris, what's wrong?" He says, and I believe that he is genuinely concerned.

"Christina, Eric, Chasm…" I say, not making any sense. I take a deep breath. "After Christina surrendered, Eric brought her to the Chasm. He told her that she had to hang over it for 5 minutes or else-" I can't continue. Tobias understands though. "What if she doesn't make it?" I say quietly.

"Don't worry Tris. Christina is strong, she can do it. I bet she could hang on for an hour. You need to believe in her. I know that it will be okay. I promise." He's right. Then I realize something. This isn't about Christina,

"What if he makes me do that? What if he hurts me too?" I feel a frightened look take over my face.

"I won't let him near you. I'll never let him hurt you. You'll always be safe, Tris. I promise." He looks at me and pulls my forehead to his. I feel my heart race. His breath tickles my skin as we stare into each other's eyes.

"Tris, I lo-" He is cut off by Al yelling from near by. I step away from him, and instantly wish I was still in his arms. Nobody saw anything. I guess that's good…right?

"Tris! Come on! Christina's okay!" I look at Tobias and give him a small smile.

"Thank you," I whisper. He just nods and watches me as I race after Al. I see Christina near the railing shuddering into someone's jacket. Al, Will and I all huddle around her and join in a group hug. We all breathe a sigh of relief together.

AND THAT'S A WRAP! Seeeeee we're getting into shtuff… I probably should have been doing my science homework instead of writing this… but WHO CARES ABOUT PHYSICS. Just kidding. I should probably go do that. The last couple sentences were really close to the book, and I didn't come up with that. But basically everything else was different. DID YOU LIKE IT? THE ONLY WAY FOR ME TO KNOW IS IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW SO… YOU SHOULD GO DO THAT! Shmanx. Probably no update tomorrow… but hopefully sometime before Friday. Sayonara! (probs didn't spell that right but WATEVS) I'm a rebel.

dauntlesspanem


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OH MY GOD I AM SOOOO SORRY! I have been really busy with school and poop like that and I haven't updated in literally 3 weeks. I feel so horrible! I'm really sorry guys! Please don't hate me! I really hope that you guys still want to read my story after it has been so long! I will stop blabbing because its been so long so… Here is Chapter 11! P.S. I think you guys will ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS CHAPTER. What? I didn't say anything…..**

**Disclaimer: I'm not clever enough to think of a witty disclaimer. I bet Veronica Roth is. SO I'M NOT HER AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Tobias POV:

I was so close. _So close_. I was about to tell her what I have wanted to tell her for 5 years. _I love you, Tris._ Four **(see what I did there) **simple words, that I still can't say. We were so close. I could have kissed her right then and there. Why didn't I? I don't know how to explain how she makes me feel when she's near me. I feel like there is nothing I can say to her will ever let her realize how crazy she makes me. After everything that has happened in the past 2 days, there is only one thing that I am sure about.

I need to talk to Tris. Now.

**pAgE BreAk PaGe bReAk PagE brEaK pAGe BrEaK**

I've been pacing for hours thinking about what I need to say to Tris. _I love you_. Easy right? I run my hand through my hair for the thousandth time today. _I need to go right now. Forget everything and just go._

I don't know when my feet started moving, but the next thing I realize I am standing in front of the dormitories. _This is a bad idea._ I have to do this.

Here we go.

I push the door gently open and step inside. I see Peter and his stupid little minions in one corner, and Will, Christina, Tris and…Al. I have a bad feeling in my stomach. Jealousy? I don't know…

"Tris?" I hear someone say. I look around and see that everyone is doing the same thing before I realize that I'm the one that said it.

"Yes?" I hear her voice. _Shoot. What do I say? I really didn't think this through…._

"Um…can I talk to you…?" She stares directly into my eyes as if trying to read my mind. She slowly nods. I want to jump forward and pull her into me and just run. I can't give anything else away to the other initiates though, who I honestly don't care much about. I start walking out of the room with her directly on my heel.

"Tobias?" I hear her whisper. I don't reply. "Tobias, where are we going? What's going on?" I stop mid-step. I speak in a low voice but don't turn around.

"I need to talk to you."

"Then…talk." 

"Not here," I reply. I know exactly where to take her. I hear her grumble under her breath but follow close on my heels. My long legs make me walk much faster than her, but she is doing a decent job of keeping up with me. I catch a glimpse of the railing of the Chasm and begin walking down the trail. We finally arrive exactly where I want to be. I step closer to the water while she keeps her distance.

"Tris?"

"What?" She snaps. Why is she mad?

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know what game you're trying to play here, but it isn't going to work. I know I said that I would forgive you…but I don't know if I can. I still don't know what I did… unless you were lying when I told you…" Her voice trails off. I can't put this off any longer.

"Tris, I need to tell you something. I don't know how you're going to react…but please. Just hear me out." She looks up from the ground and into my eyes. How can I explain this with words? _That's it. I can't. But I have the scars to prove it._ I slowly begin to turn around and grab the bottom of my shirt while beginning to lift it up.

"Tobias, what are you doing?!" She sounds nervous. This is the only way that I can show her this though.

"Please. Just trust me." She seems to calm down a bit, but she looks hesitant. I pull my shirt over my head and turn my back to her. I hear her gasp.

"What happened to you? Oh my-Tobias! What is this?" Before I can say anything she races towards me and envelopes me in a hug. I stumble back a few steps before wrapping my arms around her waist. She pulls back a bit-I almost don't let her get that far. She puts her hand on my cheek and speaks in a very quiet, low voice. "What happened?" She searches for answers in my eyes.

"Marcus," I whisper. Her eyes widen.

"He did this to you?" This is almost too hard to talk about. But this is Tris. There's no one else I could ever imagine talking to about this.

"It was punishment. He would-" I can't do this. "It doesn't matter. Remember that day after school in the field?"

"How could I forget?" She looks sad.

"I never meant to hurt you." She scoffs. "Tris, I mean it. I needed to keep you safe. If Marcus ever found out about you…he would hurt you… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that he did anything to you."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. It wouldn't have kept you any safer. The only way to protect you was to stop talking to you." She looks away from me. "It was the hardest thing that I've ever done." She looks back into my eyes.

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything… just come here." I pull her into a tighter hug. I don't know how long we stand there until I realize that I'm not wearing a shirt. She blushes when she realizes this as well. She starts to pull away when I grab her arm. Not tightly, but enough for her to stay.

"Tris… From the moment I met you, I've wanted to be near you. The best times of my life were with you. When I stopped seeing you, it hurt me more than you can ever imagine. I've been wanting to tell you this for years but… I love you." Tris hasn't taken her eyes off of mine the whole time. My eyes focus on everything about her face. Her eyes, her nose, her lips. I've never just stared at her lips like I have stared at her eyes, but- my train of thought is cut off by her lips meeting mine.

Tris POV:

After everything that he just told me, I can't hold myself back. He left to protect me from his father. He has scars from protecting me, and I've been trying to hate him for years. I move my head forward and gently press my lips to his. He seems shocked at first and then starts…kissing me back? He puts his hands on my hips and I smile into the kiss. I run my hands through his hair and stand there with him for what seems like hours, only pulling away when I need to breathe.

"I love you too," I tell him, and our lips press together again.

**YES YES YES! I really enjoyed writing this chapter while chatting with my friends and watching House Hunters International…DON'T JUDGE. Did you love it or did you love it? AAAAAH. La La La La FOURTRIS La La La La La I just love them so much. One last thing and then I'll leave- THERE ARE 11 DAYS UNTIL ALLEGIANT. LIKE WHAT YES THIS IS AMAZING! ITS SO CLOSE YET SO FAR AND I NEED IT NOW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I apologize for my fangirling. BIYA (combination of bye and hiya: a word? Yes. ITS MY WORD) THANKS FOR READING! Review and PM me! Thanks ! BYE MY LOVELIES**

**dauntlesspanem**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I AM SORRY GUYS! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER AND THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER! You can't believe how bad I feel! I know you don't want to hear my excuses, but I feel bad leaving you guys hanging like this. OK!**

**LAME EXCUSE #1:**

**School, school, (brb gotta go puke) and school**

**So my teachers are annoying and since it's almost the end of the first quarter of the year, are giving 10 bajillion tests every day. FUN RIGHT. I know. So I have been studying and doing homework for like 3 hours every day, and I have a lot of extracurricular activities that take up a lot of my time. **** I just never have any time to update**

**POOPY EXCUSE #2:**

**3 Words: A-LLE-GIANT**

**OH MY GOD ok so Allegiant comes out in LESS THAN 8 HOURS LIKE WHAT AAAAAH OH MY GOD I CANT ! AAAHHHHH! So, I'm going to be reading ALL DAY and then re-reading and re-reading and re-reading the book like 10,000 times… so yeah…this one is kind of self-explanatory. THE GOOD THING IS MY CLOSE FRIEND LOVES IT TO SO I CAN VENT TO HER :D 3**

**SUCKY EXCUSE #3:**

**Birthdays and More Birthdays**

**Ok so after school today I decorated my friends locker because her birthday is tomorrow (LUCKY HER ALLEGIANT COMES OUT ON HER BIRTHDAY) so I was like super busy all weekend getting a bunch of pictures and posters ready for today because she is MY BEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! ILYSM k soooo…I was really busy. AND I HAVE TO MAKE HER A BIRTHDAY CARD TODAY BECAUSE SHE IS AMAZING AND AAAH I JUST LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYONE. So there's that….and on Wednesday, there may or may not be another person's (cough cough) special day…? So that person may or may not be able to update then…so yeah….IM SORRY GUYS BUT PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE AMAZING AND THAT REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I DON'T ACTUALLY SUCK AT WRITING LIKE IM PRETTY SURE THAT I DO SO IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE TO ME 3! Please review and I will try as hard as I can to update this weekend! If I don't talk to you soon ENJOY ALLEGIANT! I know I will! Love you guys! Thanks for everything and once again, I'm really sorry! I'll stop rambling now…Bye guys!**

**dauntlesspanem**


End file.
